Cerberus Daily News - February 2016
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions. The following stories contributed by Cerberus Daily News forum members were published on the CDN newsfeed during May 2013. See the main Cerberus Daily News page for current updates. February 2016 - Week One 02/06/16 - Cerberus Holdout Discovered in the Exodus Cluster via The Galaxy Weekly An Alliance Navy detachment discovered a colony belonging to the terrorist organization once known as Cerberus while en route to respond to an attacked turian exploration ship. While searching the heretofore unexplored HWC 41676345+8464134 system where the ship's distress signal was located, the Alliance's 105th Patrol discovered a garden world on the system's inner circuit of planets, upon which a hidden manned installation with visible Cerberus paraphernalia had been placed. Discovery of the settlement was followed by a tense standoff between colonists and Patrol ships, until the latter proved a lack of Cerberus-borne indoctrination. Since the standoff’s abatement, the colony and their inhabitants have reportedly agreed to be placed under Alliance protection. Spokespeople for Exodus Cluster's Office of the Director-General have remained silent on these developments, stating only that they will post a garrison barring on- and off-world travel, given the colonists' background with the largely defunct terrorist network. Neither they nor representatives for the Admiral would comment on inquiries regarding the colony's potential war crimes investigations. Do these terrorist associates deserve this so-called Alliance "protection?" Or is this an excuse for the Alliance to claim a pristine garden world for themselves? Have your say! February 2016 - Week Two 02/08/16 - Murder Mystery Causes Panic at Dance Club via Rachel “The Ray” Beam What began as another typical night at the prestigious Silver Millennium Club turned to murderous mayhem when one of its security personnel was killed. What started as an argument between krogan bouncer Khel Norak and a group of unruly patrons got spectacularly out of hand, though a frustrating lack of direct evidence leaves actual events a mystery. When NAPD arrived on the scene Norak was found dead in one of the club’s back rooms, his face impaled with a broken bottle. The victim's wallet, left shoe, and omni-tool, along with his whole left arm, were missing. Witnesses reported a group consisting of two salarians, a batarian and another krogan involved in a heated argument with the bouncer. The batarian and the krogan were both apprehended at the club and brought in for questioning by the NAPD. They have been identified as Ferem Baccath and Drau Kron, neither of whom are local to Illium. Drau Kron, native to Tuchanka and visiting family on Illium, had nothing to say during police questioning. Several patrons pointed out that Drau began the fight, even going as far as accusing him of being responsible for Norak’s dismemberment. Others recall how one of the salarians dealt the finishing blow. Ferem Baccath, a citizen of Camala and a Grusto affiliate, and reportedly in outsource employment of an Illium-based xenobiological research company, was seen getting into a brawl with the club’s security, as well as several patrons that tried to intervene when the fight started. The two salarians reportedly with the group have not been identified and are currently still at large. What would seem to be a clear open-and-shut case has become complicated by the decision of Pol’Gana and Bel’Gana Hesir, the sibling duo who own the club, as well as the NAPD to drop all charges against the duo. Compounding the mystery are Norak’s missing items as neither Drau Kron nor Ferem Baccath were found with the krogan’s wallet, shoe, omni-tool or arm on them at the time. The two missing suspects may have had a hand in taking away this evidence but without them the NAPD’s case does not seem to have a leg, or arm, to stand on. In the meantime, the Hesir siblings have closed the club for cleaning and renovations. The NAPD have refused to comment. 02/13/16 - Dalatrass Linron Hospitalized via Pranas Courier TALAT - Dalatrass Linron, leader of the Salarian Union, was hospitalized this morning. A sparsely-worded statement released by a representative for the dalatrass stated that a “minor event” had necessitated her transfer from the clan compound to medical observation, but that the dalatrass was in good health and spirit, albeit tired from the morning’s events. The dalatrass has been party to many significant events in her long lifespan, from the famed Calro-Hartousm Accord to the summit that drew the Krogan into the Reaper War. Despite the press release, news of the dalatrass’s condition has spurred a flurry of activity within the highest echelons of Sur’Kesh society. While other clans have been quick to wish Dalatrass Linron a hasty recovery, outside pundits are theorizing that the event may have occurred due to the actions of an unnamed competitor seeking to take advantage of the clan's momentary disarray. Already, intragalactic stock markets have reacted to the news, and shares with significant Linron holdings had a small drop over the weekend. Two of Linron’s eldest daughters have moved their planned visits to Sur’Kesh closer in response to the news, but declined to comment further. February 2016 - Week Four 02/23/16 - Cure for Kepral’s Syndrome Around the Corner, Says Scientist via Citadel Encompassing Noveria - In a surprise press conference earlier today, Dr. Viar Ekatuma, of Envison, announced a cure for Kepral's Syndrome. The treatment has an 83% success rate, and after several years of trials, Envison and Dr. Ekatuma feel confident that they are ready for the commercial market. “This is the most important scientific development since the Crucible,” Dr. Ekatuma claimed during the press conference. He was accompanied by the financial backer of the project, Vok Vad, who spoke with several members of the press after Dr. Ekatuma exited the stage. “We have invested a great amount of money into the labs on Noveria to bring new hope to the Compact on Kahje and the drell people,” he said, when pressed for information on cost. The new treatment has not yet been publicly named, and the cost to the general public will be announced at a later date. The complete formula, including active ingredients, is considered proprietary, though Dr. Ekatuma suggested that Cerberus research data recovered after the Reaper War had been crucial to the final breakthrough. He refused to elaborate further. More information is expected to be revealed in another press conference at a later date, after Envison and Primacy representatives have determined the final details for mass production. We have done background on Envison and discovered that Vok Vad and the company have been registered with the Irune Chamber of Commerce for more than 25 years, and have rented private labs on Noveria for the past 10 years. 02/26/16 - Two Dead In Suspected Return of Heartbreaker Copycat via Citadel Crime Watch A grim scene welcomed the students of Tayseri Junior High today as they found two of their classmates dead within the supposedly locked gym. Dana and Anna Bradley, human twins, 11, had so much to live for, but instead their lives were cruelly torn from them, leaving only their mourning fellow students and family members. Eyewitnesses say the girls were posed, and their hearts appeared to have been removed - an MO that bears resemblance to the child murders from the summer of 2188, as no hearts were found at the scene. The 2188 murders resembled killings on Earth in 2184 committed by Brian Buergal. Buergal, an L2 biotic, was convicted of fifteen counts of murder in the first degree, but he was sentenced to treatment in an L2 rehabilitation facility due to an insanity plea. Buergal, colloquially known as the “Heartbreaker Killer,” killed fifteen young girls by removing their hearts from within their bodies. He never arrived at the rehabilitation facility. Until 2185, it was thought that Buergal was still at large, until his body turned up in connection with another serial killing case, the Coastline Butcher. Citadel Security gave no comment on the status of their investigation. Officer Peshner Oorlat indicates that “parents should keep their children supervised at all times. If you see suspicious activity, report it.” The Citadel Security tip line can be found here. Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles